Three Times The Fun!
by FieryLittlePixie
Summary: What happens when Bonnie takes a trip to the Salvatore Mansion to get some help from Stefan and a girl named Lexi, in only a towel shows up at the door? What happens when Damon intervenes? You will have to read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I needed help, but the only two I knew that could help me would either try to seduce me ~ Damon or just scare the shit out of me ~ Stefan. I decided I would go and see Stefan.

While I was walking up the steps to the Salvatore Mansion, I preyed to god that Damon didn't answer the door. When I got to the door I simply knocked three times and waited.

When no one answered I started to knock again, but I heard a feminine voice yell "One second!" I pondered who that could possibly be since it didn't sound like Caroline or Elena, but to my surprise a beautiful woman opened the door in only a tint purple towel.

"Hi, I'm Lexi! Can I help you?" The strange girl exclaimed.

I started to take her in. She was about 5'5 with straight light dirty blond hair. Her dark brown eyes had the perfect layer of black eyeliner on and had light pink blush on.

"Uhh… I'm Bonnie… Is Stefan here? I kinda need to ask a favor of him."

"He's in the shower right now, but you can wait for him if ya want!"

I nodded my head and she moved to the side so I could walk in. My shoulder brushed against hers and a cold and frightening chill went down my spine. I jumped almost half way across the room. She looked at me in amusement and chuckled.

"Is everything okay?" She asked while trying to suppress laughter.

"Yo…You're a vam…vampire?"

"Yes… How did you know that? Are you a vampire? Werewolf, Kitsune?"

"No. Better. I'm a witch."

"I love witches! My best friend was a witch! Well until we went our separate ways… but I still think that witches are fun!"

"Oh…"

"You wouldn't happen to be a Bennett witch?"

"Yes, I actually am."

"Well! How about we go upstairs and you help me pick out my outfit for today? And if I don't have anything good we can go on a shopping trip!"

"Okay!"

She smiled at my enthusiasm. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and to one of the many bedrooms in the Salvatore Mansion.

"This is my room. It's awesome! It has a walk in closet and everything!"

I smiled as she walked over to a big set of doors and opened them. I stared in awe as I got up and walked over and saw all of the clothes she owned.

"Wow! That's a lot of stuff!"

"Well, if you live for a bunch a centuries and never change sizes… You can keep all of the clothes you buy. So I can pretty much go 2 years without buying new clothes and wearing different clothes everyday."

"I really never even thought about that…"

"Well, maybe I'll let you…"

Lexi was cut off and in the next second someone was banging on the door.

"Who could that be?" Lexi asked me not expecting a answer.

"Maybe Elena, Stefan's girl friend or Caroline, Damon made her in to a little toy of his! Isn't that just psychotic?" I said getting myself angrier with every word.

"Hey! Calm down, okay? I'll be right back then we can pick out my outfit! Lexi said looking down at what she was wearing, then back up at me. I nodded then she walked out of the room to get the door.

As soon as she left, I laid down on her bed trying to remember why I came here in the first place. Yes! I needed some vampire blood for Caroline because Damon has left marks on her body. This is the first time I have seen her wear turtlenecks, and I don't like it!

"I smell blooooood!" I heard Damon say in a mischief voice.

Damn it! I thought. Where to hide… I looked for somewhere for myself to hide. Closet! I thought I ran into the closet at the exact same time he walked in.

"Bonnie?… No that can't be her but, it certainly smells like her!" Damon whispered.

I moved slightly in the closet and I felt a pair of shoes fall on to my head.

"Ouch!" I said as I picked the shoes up trying to be as quiet as possible. When I reached up to put the shoes on the shelf I felt a cool pair of hands on either side of my waist and I groaned in annoyance.

"Trying to hide from me, beautiful little bird?" He asked while moving my curls from my neck and starting to kiss my neck.

"Yes! Now stop!" I said holding back a moan as he started to suck on the area where my pulse was.

"What if I do not want to?" He asked while turning me around, staring in to my green eyes for a brief moment, and starting to nibble on my earlobe.

"Then I'll… gi.. give you a… a… aneurism…" I said trembling in pleasure.

"Do it then." He simply stated and put his focus back on my ear and started lick and sucking on it.

"Kiss… me Damon." I didn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.


	2. The Block!

**I am so sorry guys… I'm having a serious case of writers block. It never really happened to be and I guess there is a first time for everything but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**-BiteeMeLove**

**(: 3 8)**


	3. Chapter 2

Damon looked at me and smiled. Why is my body defying me? I thought. My mind is screaming no while, my body is screaming yes. Damon grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Ready?" He asked seductively.

I nodded and we were in his room on the bed in moments. I reached up and grabbed on to his shirt, trying to pull it off.

"Anxious aren't we?" Damon asked then smirked.

Damon sat up and pulled off his shirt, then laid back down on top of me but, only put a fraction of his weight on me.

I stared up back up his eyes. They weren't the icy blue color they always were but a kind and calm, soft blue. He was staring at my lips and I remembered that Elena told me that when a boy stares at your lips it means they really want to kiss you.

Damon lowered his lips on to mine and started to kiss me and I kissed him right back. This kiss was filled with so much want it was empowering and I moaned. I felt my hands move up to his chest and start to outline his perfect muscles. I felt Damon smirk against my lips, as he deepened it and pulled me closer. Our tongues fought for entrance and I finally gave it to him. His tongue enter and danced a magical dance with mine. He grabbed my blouse and ripped it off my body, without ever breaking the kiss. I groaned knowing I would have to find a shirt to go home in.

"Hey Damon. Have you seen Bonnie…" Lexi asked.

I pushed at Damon and he finally came up and sat up. I quickly got from under Damon and stood up. I looked up at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm am so sorry. Let's go back to your room. Okay?" I said and started walk out of the room until Lexi stopped me. I looked at her and she was smirking at Damon and he had a identical look.

"Who says we can't have a little fun before the day starts? Lexi whispered in to Bonnie's ear before she started to nibble on her ear. Bonnie moaned and moved in to the touch. When Lexi started to pull her shirt and bra off, Damon finally took his chance to join in. He started to kiss her franticly and they both fought for dominance. Once Bonnie gave up, Damon's tongue asked for entrance. She hesitated at first but then, gave him what he wanted. Their tongues danced together perfectly while Lexi started to suck and nibble on her breast. Bonnie moaned in to Damon's mouth and quickly pulled away because she needed air. When she pulled away Lexi took the chance to get on to the bed with Damon and Bonnie. She grabbed a hold of Bonnie and landed on the bed with one leap. When Bonnie adjusted herself, Lexi started to pull off her pants as Damon undressed and started on Lexi's clothes.

"The fun is just getting started, Love." Lexi mumbled before going down on her.


End file.
